Worth more than a box of chocolates
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: It's valentines day, InuYasha's severly ill, Hojo loves me, and my moms making me go to school...THIS SUCKS One shot overly dramatized i know but hey whatever....i dont even like my own story...why did i write it...oh yeah for u...


(A/N) Yeah I know I'm attempting again for a humorless story...WELL SORRY to diappoint you but I need a challenge OKAY? yeah yeah complain complain too bad this isn't humor and I shant incorporate any humor into this fic what-so-ever...okay I'll TRY...

WARNING: The following fanfiction is code D. It is loaded with DRAMA.

_Why am I crying. I shouldn't miss him that much. I need to focus on my homework! Let's see...if A equals 7 and B equals 56 then what does (A+B)(2b)/5 equal...WHAT? Wow I either missed a lot or my brain is drifting...InuYasha...dammit I DON'T miss him...I DON'T...I promised myself this time I wouldn't cry when I came back._

She got up and walked over to her dresser and started digging through the drawers.

_I need somthing to distract me from thinking about him. Seriously, it's ridiculous that I miss someone so much after only being away for three days..._

She couldn't find anything to do.

Suddenly she felt an ominous feeling. As if InuYasha were hurt.

_What was that?...He's fine...he must be..._

She looked at the clock.

_2:23 am...too late to return to the fuedal era...really it is...maybe for a minute...just to make sure he's alright..._

Kagome got up and changed out of her pajamas and went to the bone eaters well. She jumped down hoping on the other side things will be fine. When she got to the other side she saw a light in Kaede's hut...

_Isn't it kind of late to be up...no they must've left the light on._ She thought to herself reassuringly.

She walked up to the hut and poked her head in. There he laid. Coughing. Sneezing. Blood coming out of his mouth.

She did the only thing she could. She screamed. Screamed, cried, and yelled all at the same time. Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were silent. None of them knew what to do. But InuYasha knew...he had to tell her.

INU POV CHANGE

_I hate this...it's not...not fair for poor Kagome. _

"C'mere Kagome. Listen up I'll be plenty fine. I just got a little sickness put upon me by...Kikyo...it'll be fine."

_Oh dammit now she's crying harder. What the hell do I say...She knows it was Kikyo doesn't she...I can see it in her eyes..._

"Kagome" Kaede said "I can reverse the curse my sister put upon him. It will be hard but I can do it. Don't worry so much."

"I'm staying here right by your side InuYasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Stupid..." He said...

"What?"

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"...No"

"Go back home and get some rest."

"NO!"

"I'm fine." He said coughing up more blood. "Seriously go home...NOW."

POV SWITCH KAGS

_I don't want to leave him. Ever. InuYasha...I love you...don't make me leave you...please...don't...don't make me_

"Go." he said sternly.

She turned around and left the hut. She jumped down the well back to her own time. it was 2:46am...only a few more hours til she could go back but...anything could happen in a few hours...

_InuYasha lay there in a puddle of blood. NOOOOOOOOOOOO she screamed NOooooo..._

Kagome woke up terrified. She looked at the clock.

_6:34...I can get up now. _She looked at her calander to make sure there weren't any tests today so she could get back to InuYasha as soon as possible.

_No tests...but wait February 14th VALENTINES DAY! OH CRAP! No wonder I was missing him so much last night before I went. I knew I had to be with him today..._

Kagome got up and took a shower. She brushed her hair and got ready. _There I look good enough for him. Hmm..._ She began thinking hard _what on earth do I get him...I know he doesn't even know what valentines day is but...I don't care..._

Kagome looked at the clock and realized it was already 7:20. She went downstairs and saw her mom "I'm off to the fuedal era mom." "No you're not." Her mom stopped her. "WHAT?" "It's valentines day. Spend the day here." Her mom said.

"MOM!"

"You're going to school."

"But mom I wanna spend Valentines day with InuYasha."

"Wait til later."

"Grr...I hate this." Kagome began to storm off.

"Oh Kagome!" Her mom stopped her again. "WHAT!" "Here." Her mom handed her a little heart necklace.

Kagome grabbed it without much thought and walked off.

She got to school and guess who was there waiting. _Oh crap I forgot about Hojo._ "Hey Kagome! Looks like you're here for valentines day huh?" "Yeah..." she murmured.

"Here this is for you." He handed her a heart bracelet. "It'll match your necklace great...hey what does your necklace say on it anyway?"

"Huh?" he caught Kagome off guard. She didn't notice there was anything written on it. "InuYasha...wow mom had his name inscribed on it...I guess she noticed how much I care for him and l-" Hojo stopped her "Well since theres another guy I guess I wont bother asking you out."

"Wait Hojo..." She said. "It's fine. Here have a box of chocolates. Share them with your boyfriend." "Hojo I couldn't." "No..." he said "I insist...I still like you Kagome...I kind of figured out a long time ago you proabably had a boyfriend."

"Hojo I...:" she didn't know what to say. "It's...fine...i'll be fine" He walked away.

Kagome sat down for lunch. All her friends began screaming. "I heard you dumped Hojo!""You broke his heart""He knows about you boyfriend!""He still likes you!""What about your two-timing boyfriend...how come he isn't with his girl on valentines day?"

"He...he uh..." "I bet he's with the other girl he's two-timing with..." Suddenly Hojo who happened to be listening in turnned around and said "Someones two-timing Kagome! I wont have it. I'll speak to this InuWasha person..." "It's InuYasha and he-" "Kagome, please dump him and be mine. I shall always be faithful."

Kagome was mad now. Everyone judging InuYasha without knowing him. "Shut up! All of you! He loves me I love him and he's really sick right now! And I can't see him until stupid school is over and its driving me crazy!"

She got up and ran. She ran to the bathroom. She couldn't take this stress. What was going on. Even she didn't know why she was going crazy but...she had to help herself.

When she reached the bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror. _InuYasha doesn't deserve me. I led on Koga and Hojo for so long...I feel more like the two-timer...and above all he's sick..._

She looked around and found a little sharp piece of plastic on the ground. She looked at it. _I must._ Then she did. She cut her arm in a long strip. She felt hot and fainted.

RING! The last bell that ended school awoke Kagome. She found herself laying on the bathroom floor looking at the celing. Suddenly she realized she had to get home.

Kagome got up and ran home. Right as she reached for the door she realized how bloody her arm was_. Oh no...I dont wanna explain this to InuYasha or my mom..._

She ran upstairs and changed into a black sorta flowy (it like was full or whatever they call it) miniskirt, and a pink tank top with a black sweater. She ran downstairs and headed for the shrine.

She jumped down just then realizing she had no present for InuYasha.

Reguardless of that she had to see if he was okay. She ran into the hut. Kaede smiled at Kagome. "He's fine." she said pointing at the sleeping hanyou. "Thank you..." Kagome whispered back and ran back to the well to return.

But when she passed the sacred tree somthing in her mind clicked. _There's no present I'll find that's good enough...nothing equals my love for him. _

She sighed and walked back to the hut. InuYasha was now awake and getting up. "Told ya there wasn't anything to worry bout..." "I know..." she said quietly.

"Happy Valentines day...it's a holiday in my time where we show the ones we love how much we love them." She gave him a kiss. "Unfortunatly theres nothing I could get you that is good enough."

He smiled and grabbed her hand "Come on."

After walking for what seemed like forever they reached a hill.

"I'm sorry I didn't get you anything I-"

"It's alright Kagome I didn't get you anything either..."

"But you didn't know about the holiday-"

"I did. You told me about it a long time ago and I've been thinking about getting you somthing but...I couldn't think of anything better than this..." He kissed her.

"I love you Kagome."

"I love you too InuYasha"

(A/N) AWWWE how sweeeeeet...NOT romance makes me barf pukes on to fanfic uh sorry my bad...anyway yes my own story got so mushy I hurled...how sad.


End file.
